


Trip to Venice

by MissPigsyLot28



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPigsyLot28/pseuds/MissPigsyLot28
Summary: Sophie is looking forward on her time off from work and thank her lucky stars for she will be spending a bit of it in beautiful Venice. What made things even better is that Kit would be joining her! Days before their flight, Kit sent a text message saying that he couldn't make it, leaving Sophie confused and somewhat disheartened.Tensions arise, feelings realized and a messy love triangle ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

**SOPHIE**

The sun's harsh rays were starting to beat Sophie's back as she jogged around her neighborhood signaling that its time to head back home. She favors this workout the most despite the summer heat. Not that working out at the gym is a nightmare. Its just that she never gets a decent workout there. Every 10 minutes or so, someone would come up to her to chat, ask for an autograph or some photo op session. She doesn't mind indulging her fans' wishes but when you're in a confined space with a bunch of people crowding and lingering around you - there's just no escape. The 1 hour allotted time for a good workout extends to up to 2 hours with only 15 to 20 minutes spent on actually working out. That made her decide on hiring a personal trainer instead who doesn't shy away in making her muscles ache from Mondays to Fridays. She doesn't mind though for she's seeing the results as early as two weeks since they started. When she attended the Variety Young Hollywood event in LA 2 months ago, sporting a simple body hugging emerald dress that showed off her feminine curves and toned physique - it made the paparazzi go wild! Ansel Elgort himself was fanning out over her as he gave her a shout-out during his speech at the said event. On the weekends, she jogs around the neighborhood early in the morning. In this way, she can still burn calories whilst enjoying a bit of peace with a view. In this way as well, she has enough room to run away in case a few early risers recognize her and start cornering her. Nearing her apartment building, she is greeted by a familiar sight. A tabby cat named Baxter sitting on guard with his fluffy tail leisurely swishing from side to side. Her lips curved upwards as she nears the tamed cat and gave him a soft pet on the head. Baxter is the landlady's beloved companion who sneaks out of the building every morning for a bit of adventure. Appreciating Sophie's show of affection, Baxter responded with a throaty meow.

 ** _"Such a flirt,"_ ** Sophie chuckled. Baxter has a thing for the ladies - cat or human alike. One female tenant reported that she had a bad fall after being too spooked at the sight of Baxter outside her window, fixated at her as she was changing into her sleepwear. She's lucky she hadn't experienced anything like that with Baxter and she hopes that luck extends until she's ready to move in to a new place. But he sure has a knack of waiting up on her to finish her weekend jog before starting his usual morning expedition. Sophie finds it endearing and she suddenly misses her own furry pet, Zunni - the Mahlek Northern Inuit dog that she had adopted after filming the first season of Game of Thrones. Pets are allowed in the building but because of Zunni's enormous size, Sophie and her parents decided to leave her in the family home at the country side where there is an expanse of land for her to run around freely.

Slowing down to a relaxed pace, she climbed a short flight of stairs to open the front door of the building. Her mind already conjuring images of various light breakfast options that she could make as she headed for the lift. As the doors slid open, she suddenly felt vibration on the pocket of her gym shorts.

 _" **Hmm, what could it be now...."**_ Sophie got in the lift and immediately fished out her phone whilst leaning her shoulder heavily on the cool surface to help cool her warm skin faster. A text message popped up on the screen.

 ** _"Its Kit."_ ** She hurriedly opens the message and read it again and again and again.

 ** _"Well, that's odd."_ ** She read the message again for the eighth time as a soft ding sounded and the lift doors once again opened. As she entered her apartment, she headed straight to her living room and flopped down on the couch, listing probable reasons for such a decision.

**_"Hey Soph, can't make it to Venice. Sorry."_ **

Just a few days ago, Kit and Sophie have been raving about their quick trip to Venice. Neither of them had been to the magical city and as soon as they received their invitations to attend the prestigious awards event, both of them were already excitedly laying out activities that they hoped to squeeze in while there. In fact, 3 days ago, they were already finalizing their itinerary.

 ** _"What's with the sudden change of plans?"_ ** Sophie wanted to relay that question as a reply to his text message but she doesn't want to come off as being too nosy so she settled for, **_"Aww, too bad. Alright, take care."_ ** She hit send and afterwards, threw her phone on the side of her. She was still thinking about Kit and his message when her stomach grumbled shamelessly.

 ** _"Guess breakfast is in order."_** Sophie pushed away her jumbled thoughts as she got up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen to grab some bagels, eggs, potatoes and bacon. The news somehow made her ravenous. Thank god she jogged this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A newbie writer here so please excuse the horrible grammar, lol! Have been reading so many incredible Jon x Sansa works but only found one for Kit x Sophie. Because of that, I strongly felt that it was my responsibility to remedy the situation by writing one for myself and others who may also ship these amazing human beans! Do not hesitate to drop some comments. Suggestions are also very much welcome. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy! #JonSa #SoKit


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit's thoughts and reflections after his plans got foiled! Not hating on Rose but yea...I just need some juicy drama to kick start this story! Hope you guys like! #JonSa #SoKit

**KIT**

Kit stared on the blinding light of his phone's screen for another minute.

_**"Hey Soph, can't make it to Venice. Sorry."** _

_**"Aww, too bad. Alright, take care."** _

  
He had no idea why he does it as its starting to get really uncomfortable in the eyes. Yet he still continued, re-reading every word of their clipped conversation. Its been months since he last saw her. Their last time together was on their flight to LA last January. At that time, they barely had a decent conversation for he was occupied with Rose. Sophie didn't mind though and instead put loads of effort in giving them privacy. At Heathrow airport, she checked-in ahead of him and Rose which resulted to her being seated as far as possible from them. Upon arrival in LAX, there were two SUVs waiting for them that would take them to their hotel. Sophie hurriedly took the first one so him and Rose can have the remaining vehicle all to themselves. Once at the hotel, he hardly saw her. She was immediately whisked away by Maisie whilst Rose kept pulling him around town to go sightseeing and shopping. After that, everything became a blur.

  
They all flew back to the UK after a week and he immediately got signed up in various projects. He did theater work and flew to various locations to film his new movie, The Life and Death of John F. Donovan. Every now and then, he would manage to squeeze a bit of his free time to check up on her. Ask how she's doing and what she's been up to. He found out soon enough that she's already engaged in a couple of projects one of which was an indie movie that she filmed in LA. In fact, a week before filming started, she texted him that she had to dye her hair platinum blonde for the role. That got him slightly distracted on set, trying to picture what Sophie would look like with her hair dyed in a color other than red. He wrapped up his thoughts knowing that even if Sophie dyes her hair in rainbow color, she would still look the same - _**stunningly beautiful.**_ Still, nothing beats the feeling of being together in person just like when they were filming in Belfast.

  
Sophie was the first and last person he's with almost every day as they filmed the sixth season of Game of Thrones. They would mess around by outright bullying each other at the trailer as they prep for the day or during set breaks. She would chastise him for being too vain especially when it comes to his hair, for having such a pretty face that he should be a girl instead and exaggerating his English accent to make the women swoon. For his comeback, he would make fun of her pitiful dance moves, how puffy her eyes got as she teared up when he pulled her on the side of a bar to tell her he's not returning for season 6 and for being thoroughly convinced of his lie that she even wrote him a heartfelt goodbye letter. One time too many, during their days off from filming, she would crash at his hotel room to watch some DVDs with him; armed with a load of snacks that she bought from a nearby convenience store. She would usually end up asleep in the middle of the second movie that would lead to him carrying her to his bed, gently tuck her in and then settle for the cramped couch in the living area instead.

  
Kit moved slightly on the bed to lay on his side, smirking as the memory of him feeling pitiful as he tried to make himself comfortable whilst Sophie slept like a queen on his bed. A warm arm snaked around his waist and he jerked a bit by the unannounced human contact, then a sleepy voice broke the silence.

  
_**"Go to sleep love. You still have a full day tomorrow."** _

Rose is right. Tomorrow is the last day of filming for his movie here in NYC. He needs to be well-rested if he wants to function properly on set. Lifting one hand, he gave Rose's arm a soft squeeze to acknowledge that he had heard her, then placed his phone carefully on the nightstand and burrowed deeper under the sheets to get cozy. As he closed his eyes, an image of Sophie's face squished in distaste as she inhaled Kit's stink bomb when he blatantly farted in front of her flashed through his mind. Apparently, Sophie still hasn't moved on completely from his "Jon-Snow's-dead-so-I'm-leaving-GOT-lie." While Sophie was holding on to Kit's phone as she usually does when he's filming his scenes, she attempted to sabotage him by sending his residential address to a crazed fan and claim that the individual won an exclusive meet-up with him. As soon as he found out about it, he immediately foiled her plans and as punishment, gifted her with the nastiest fart that he can come up with. The memory of Sophie almost choking on her seat whilst her hand swiftly fanned away the polluted air away made Kit burst into hysterical laughter. He was so close to letting out a bellowing laughter but managed to settle for a wide grin instead so as not to disturb his girlfriend's slumber. 

Kit yawned softly as he tugged the covers tightly around him as he reflected on how crazy this year had been for him. He is grateful that he is being offered work opportunities left and right but he would not deny that he needed a break badly. When he received an invitation to attend an awards show in Venice, he immediately perked up. Who wouldn't want to spend a few days off in Venice? The news got even better when Sophie also got an invite to the same event. The next few hours that followed consisted of him and Sophie sending text messages back and forth, planning out their quick Venice trip in an epic fashion. 3 days ago, they were already finalizing their itinerary until something....or rather someone....unexpectedly showed up yesterday. Rose flew to NYC all the way from London to surprise him after months of not seeing each other. With her arrival, all his previous plans had been changed, that includes the Venice trip. She had insisted that they spend a few more days after his last filming day in NYC since she had always been fascinated by the city. Choosing to spend some time with Rose was the right thing to do as her boyfriend but he can't help but feel gutted. Ever the perceptive girlfriend, Rose took notice of how glum he had gotten and tried her best to placate him by suggesting that they just go to Venice together on their next vacation. She has a point.

Before sleep fully claimed Kit, a sudden thought came to mind....is his disappointment really about missing out on Venice? Or is it about missing the opportunity to hang out with a certain someone? As if a volt of electricity ran all throughout his body and his eyes widened like saucers.

  
_**"I miss Sophie fucking Turner."** _

  
_**"....shit"** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahaha! I'm back for more SoKit action!

**SOPHIE**

Flashing lights....her name shouted in all directions....men and women parading in all corners of the venue dressed in their best suits and gowns paired with that paparazzi ready smile. Everything is meticulously thought of down to the smallest detail and yet everything is also mind-spinningly chaotic. The moment Sophie stepped foot on the red carpet, everyone suddenly wants a piece of her. Posing the way photographers wanted and being approached by strangers who all of a sudden find her interesting. Its overwhelming and she can't help but yearn for a secluded space where she could feel some sense of normalcy back again.

_"If only I didn't come alone....well I was supposed to be not alone in this."_

Sophie thinks as she replenishes her drying throat with a long sip of champagne after being chatted by various people for what felt like an eternity. Before she gets cornered by another group of eager conversationalists from the entertainment industry, she swiftly moved to the side where she spied a balcony void of people. As soon as she stepped out on her new found sanctuary, a gush of fresh air hit her nostrils and she took advantage of it by breathing in deeply.

_"I wasn't supposed to be alone here."_

She felt a sudden pinch in her heart as memories of the day she read Kit's text message saying that he won't be able to join her filled her thoughts and she just had to take more deep breaths to ease the disappointment.

_"Well more of Venice for me then!"_

Opening her purse to fish out her phone, Sophie decided to take an insta pic of the gorgeous Venice night view. She opened her IG account and as usual, got bombarded first by various tagged pics of old photos of herself and GOT related posts. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw a meme of Tormund giving heart eyes to Brienne. She browsed more GOT memes to lighten up her mood until one pic popped up on her notification.

_". . . . . ."_

_"....so that's why...."_

More pics of the same nature popped up and she forced herself to view every single one of them. She's confident she looks calm on the outside but her mind certainly raced with a million thoughts and her heart is ready to pop out of her chest. So caught up with this development, she barely noticed her publicist already standing behind her until Sophie heard her speak.

 **"Oh wow! So Rose is in New York to visit Kit. They look happy."** Her publicist grins as she continued looking at the couple's pics over Sophie's shoulder.

 **"Yea, they are..."** Sophie lamely answered with a slight frown on her lips.

 

**KIT**

**"New York is fascinating isn't it! Oh I would love to come back here again and explore more."**

**"Yea it is...."**

**"You okay love? You seem not yourself lately."**

**"No I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess. I've been working for months and all that walking that we did..."**

Rose's eyebrow raised a bit.

**"You didn't enjoy our stroll?"**

Kit smiled softly and huffed.

**"Of course I did. But the exhaustion is probably catching up on me."**

Rose's face contorted in guilt for bringing up unwarranted drama. She should know better than accuse her boyfriend of not wanting to spend time with her. He had been working hard for months and definitely deserves some down time. 

**"I'm sorry. Tell you what, how about I prepare a nice hot bath for you. That would help chase the tiredness away."**

Without waiting for any form of reaction from Kit, Rose enthusiastically sped off to the master bathroom to go about her task. Kit gave another huff full of amusement towards his girlfriend and then followed it up with a loaded sigh. Suddenly the room feels like it was closing up on him and he needed to go outside for some fresh air. He hurriedly walked to where the balcony is and upon stepping out, heaved a huge gulp of air.

_"I'm not supposed to be here."_

That sudden thought caught Kit by surprise. Since he sent a text message to Sophie informing her that he couldn't make it to Venice, he did not expect that he would feel....sad afterwards. That feeling carried on well into the night and as a result, he certainly woke up drained instead of rejuvenated. His girlfriend just freaking surprised him by flying all the way from London to New York to be with him. He should be elated! Well he is and he truly is thankful for everything Rose does for him but still, he can't shake the feeling of disappointment over missing out on Venice.

_"Missing out on Venice or missing out on....Sophie?"_

_". . . . . . . . . . "_

_"Fuck! Here we go again...."_

**"Babe, bath is ready"**

Rose's voice echoed off the walls of the hotel room and he had to shake away the guilt of ruining this day with Rose because of his unexplained feelings.

 _"I hope at least she's having fun."_ Kit thinks as he makes his way to his girlfriend and his nice hot bath.

 

*** * * * ***

 

Kit is a passionate actor. Acting is something that he has worked hard on since his youth. Nothing beats the feeling of being on set, surrounded by cameras capturing every moment of every scene, spitting out lines full of emotion until it weaves a story that would evoke thoughts and feelings from the viewers. Awards events are just part of the perks that he can tolerate but definitely can live without. He is back in LA attending the Emmys for he bagged a nomination for his work in season 6 of GOT. He may not have won said nomination but GOT certainly is flying back to the UK with a grand slam victory. Backstage is packed full of actors, actresses, directors, producers and writers mingling about. On his side, GRRM was making a thank you speech to the academy and in front of him is Emilia, engaging him with a light chatter about the glitz and glamour of awards events. All the while, his eyes continue roaming the scenery around him until one such face popped up among the crowd and Kit is just utterly captured! He had to lean his head to the side to get a better look of the approaching someone.

She is as tall as he remembered. A bit more with the help of heeled shoes that she's most likely wearing but concealed by her long black laced dress. Her hair a platinum shade of blonde and styled in a wavy loose braid making her whole look soft and romantic.

_"So this is what she looks like with blonde hair."_

**"Hey you."**

Sophie smiled sweetly as she stood like a vision at his side. Her soft hand raised to pat his hair gently, then proceeded to pat his shoulder, then down to give his arm a quick rub and back up again to pat his hair.

**"Hey to you too."**

Kit doesn't care at this point. He doesn't care that he has a goofy smile on for everyone to see. He doesn't even care that he turned his body completely to face Sophie that in the process, he got Emilia and writer, Bryan Cogman (who stands beside Sophie) alienated. She's here....she's finally here! 

Screw everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments (nice ones pls! hahaha) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
